The present invention generally relates to devices and therapy to improve the grasp ability of a person. More specifically, the present invention relates to gloves and finger restraining therapy to improve the grasp ability of a person.
Some children can have delays in development of finger fine motor skills, as well as there being learning and physically disabled children who do not properly develop their finger fine motor skills. Certain hand injuries would have a better outcome for recovery if specific finger isolation movements which have been lost due to the injury can exercised. People who have suffered a stroke tend to recover with significant gross upper extremity movement regained, while developing “substitution” movements and losing any possibility of regaining finger fine motor skills. Finger fine motor skills require isolated finger movements as well as specific grasps such as the tripod grasp and pincer grasp. Therapists need a development tool to aid in developing finger fine motor skills for all of those mentioned above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a glove as a development tool to aid in developing finger fine motor skills for those who need to develop or have lost finger fine motor control and coordination due to learning disabilities, illness or hand injuries.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of finger restraining therapy to improve finger fine motor skills.